The Trial of Ashoka
by IzoH
Summary: What if Ashoka had been sentenced to death? What if Anakin was too late to provide the needed evidence for her innocence. This is a oneshot story, is pretty sad. Rated T just to be safe, there is no language or anything, it's just on scene with that includes violence.


**This is a oneshot about Ashoka, taking place in an alternate universe where Anakin is too late, and Ashoka is sentenced to death.**

 **Sorry if I missed any grammar/spelling errors, my computer does this maddening thing where is automatically corrects words, so if things like names and maybe random words look out of place I'm sorry.**

"The final results from the court has come, and by an overwhelming count of votes Ashoka Tano, you have been sentenced to death," said Chancellor Palpatine. His words hit Ashoka like a punch. She found her mouth wide open, gaping. She hadn't been hopeful about winning, but then again, she had never thought she would die at the hands of the republic. She could hear Padme's gasp of shock, and the sound of the lift moving toward her. Ashoka hung her head and tried to keep from crying, this was never how she thought it would end. She heard the two Shock Troopers approach and escort her out of the senate. She didn't even look up at where the jedi masters were observing the senate. She could feel the eyes of senators and jedi alike on her back, burning at her. Finally, she let a tear drop, and tried to swallow, finding that she couldn't without letting out a sob, Ashoka gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep her mouth closed. She could barely see now, the tears were blurring her vision to such an extent, the guiding pushes of the Shock Troopers was all that kept her moving forward. She heard the senate doors slide open, and from inside the red carpeted hallway she heard a chuckle and an evilly familiar voice.

"Yes, well winning the court room wasn't a stretch, especially with so much evidence against her," he was saying. _Tarkin…_ thought Ashoka darkly. That one moment all she wanted to do was reach out with the force and rip him apart, for everything. For accusing her, for practically killing her, for turning the jedi against her… _no, they didn't need to be turned against me at all, they already were._ She choked down a smile and looked up into the sealing. _I'm so stupid to think that after all this time, they still don't trust me._ She could see Anakin right now, probably tearing through the streets of Courascaunt looking for Asajj Ventress, when he heard about her fate…Ashoka shivered, remembering what had happened when Obi Wan had faked his death. But this was all too real, and knowing that the jedi had played a hand in this, he would be torn forever. They reached the end of the hallway and out into the uncomfortably warm city air of Courascaunt. As they neared the shuttle Ashoka took a deep breath, knowing that this would probably be the last breath of fresh air she would ever get to take. The warm breeze seemed to dry the tears off of Ashoka's face, now all she was left with was the feeling of falling. _You can run. All it would take is a push of the force and both the troopers would be down for at least 10 seconds, enough for you to escape._ She thought. _No, that would make me look guilty, well, at least more guilty. I will not run, I won't do what they want, what they expect. They would never put just two clone troopers on any force user, except me._ Ashoka turned around once they had boarded the shuttle and looked out the window as the Senate building got smaller and smaller, the graceful golden statues shrink away from site as they glided away. _I should have thanked Padme,_ Ashoka thought, _or at least said goodbye._ The ride wasn't long, Ashoka spent the entire time looking out the window at the colorful streets of Courascaunt. She had never seen the extraordinary beauty of the planet. The colors, the different people, the levels, the amount of importance it held. In the distance in front of the pink horizon of the rising sun Ashoka could see the jedi temple. She felt her eyes filling up with tears once more, instead of simply letting them fall she whipped them away with her elbow. Underneath the waves of sorrow and betrayal she could feel anger boiling up into a sea of rage. When the shuttle stopped the shock troopers pushed her off into the prison, they passed cell after cell until they came to hers. Surprised, Ashoka turned and croaked, "I thought I was sentenced to death."

"You have 5 hours to get the opportunity to say goodbyes," replied the shock trooper stiffly. Ashoka gulped, _at least I can properly thank Padme, and Anakin too. Two people, two people who trusted you, after all you did._ Ashoka sat down, not even bothering to meditate, she was sure the hours would pass like seconds with her goodbyes and death waiting on the other end. She could have not been more wrong. The time seemed frozen, as her heart accelerated in beating speed and her stomach seemed to turn to ice. The fear, the regret, the anger, the hurt. It was all too much.

The Streets of Courascaunt(during the hearing)

Anakin looked at Asajj Ventress, trying to see through her pale eyes to tell if she was speaking the truth. According to Ventress, she had been attacked by the culprit, after she had showed Ashoka to the warehouse.

"That leads me to a dead end Ventress, you and Ashoka were the only ones who new that Ashoka was going to the warehouse," said Anakin, both disappointed and suspicious. Ventress thought for a second, she knew she was forgetting something, something important. _Why were we going to the warehouse in the first place._ She tried to remember. Instead making up a story she tried to answer as honestly as possibly.

"We were in a random street in the most populated planet in the galaxy, anyone with the stealth abilities of my attacker could have easily been hiding somewhere in hearing range," she said, before pausing. Anakin noticed.

"You know more than that," he said accusatorially, reaching for his lightsaber.

"Only that I vaguely remember your former padawan contacting someone, a jedi I believe," hissed Ventress. Anakin sifted his hair with his hands angrily before closing his eyes. _I need to see Ashoka_ , he thought, _the trials almost over!_

Present time, in Ashoka's cell

Padme was the first to come, still dressed in the clothes she had defended Ashoka in, and looking awestruck and saddened. She started first with, as Ashoka had expected, an apology.

"Ashoka, I am so sorry, I tried everything I could, I cannot believe the senate had fallen into so much mistrust of reason-" she was cut off by Ashoka.

"Padme, you did the best you could, and for merely representing me you have earned my gratitude. The trial was decided when the jedi eliminated me from their order, and from there the republic lost their trust and confidence in me," said Ashoka.

"How could both the jedi and republic have fallen so far into darkness," whispered Padme, more to herself than Ashoka. Now it was Padme's turn to let her eyes fill up tears, and after seeing the respected senator Ashoka felt a rush of new sadness hit her, and it took everything she had to not let out a sob.

"Goodbye Ashoka," said Padme. Ashoka was surprised to see her next visitor: Rex.

"Commander Tano," he said, however his voice lacked it's usual tone which demanded respect and gave off the impression of experience.

"Even though it's probably against protocol for me to say this, I don't believe that you attacked the temple, and I wanted to say that it was a honor to serve alongside you," he said, taking off his helmet. Ashoka could now see the lines of confusion and regret that ran along his face.

"Thank you Rex, but the honor was mine," said Ashoka. Rex stiffly nodded, before he turned away from her cell and disappeared. Shortly after, her next visitor arrived, Obi Wan. She could see in the master's eyes something that she had very rarely seen, regret.

"Ashoka," began Obi Wan, "As far as the council's decision goes, I do not agree with them. I have known you a long time, and I have known Anakin for even longer. I do not believe that any student of his could ever betray the jedi," said Obi Wan.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you, or the council," said Ashoka, "they pushed aside their trust in me for the republic."

"Yes, I am very sorry Ashoka, and I understand why you can't forgive me, or the council. I never intended for it to end this way, Tarkins penalty was completely unexpected. If you are indeed innocent, which I believe you are, then the Jedi have not only failed the republic, but ourselves, every virtue that we stand for was tested by this trial, and I'm still not sure if we passed this test," said Obi Wan, remorse in his voice. There were several moments of silence before Ashoka spoke.

"You'll look after Anakin," she said.

"Always," replied Obi Wan, his voice cracking, before giving a small, sad, smile, his eyes glassy, and walking away. _How many more of these can I take,_ thought Ashoka. _I'm really going to die here, at the hands of a clone trooper, in the republic prison._ The realization didn't hit her as hard as she thought, as if the past goodbyes had hollowed her out of all emotion. _One more, one more person,_ she thought, _Anakin. Where is he?_

Jedi Temple

Anakin desperately opened up a holo computer and began to examine the jedi records. He quickly narrowed down the search to the day that Ashoka was found in the warehouse. He searched through the list of names of jedi who had contacted someone on that day. The feeling of hopelessness engulfed him as he saw the list extended down several pages. _I'll never be able to examine each caller in time, and plus, all of these are jedi that I trust, how could they betray Ashoka, and the jedi order._ Quickly he began eliminating names off the list, _Shaak Ti, no, she's a Council Member and could have sabotaged them in much worse ways if they turned, Bariss Offee, no, she's Ashoka's best friend._ He continued to eliminate suspects down the list down until he realized that there were no more names left. _I can't just accuse a jedi of treason, all of these names, they're friends, people I trust…trusted._ Anakin suddenly gasped as he realized that the day was almost over, and any opportunity he would have to say goodbye to Ashoka would be gone. He rushed through the halls of the Jedi Temple before coming out into the cold night air of Courascaunt, the cities lights glistened like stars, and the streets were still packed with millions of people. He ran over to his star fighter and quickly jumped into the vehicle before starting up the engines and flying over to where the Republic Prison was located. While he was in the silence of his star fighter he could hear his heart beating. The run to the prison was silent, even his footsteps seemed muffled by the fear and anger that burned inside him. Finally he made it inside, and after the five awfully slow minutes of the security check he was escorted at a fast walking pace down the hall and to her cell. Ashoka smiled, a watery fake smile as her master approached-former master.

"Hi…skyguy," she said, her voice wavering. It seemed a thousand years ago when she had arrived on that republic reinforcement shuttle with a message from master Yoda. He had been so surprised and unhappy when she had first been assigned to him as his padawan. He had called her a youngling. Even now she could remember his words, "you would never make it as Obi Wan's apprentice…but you might make it as mine." _No other jedi would have looked past my stubbornness, short temper, inexperience, and seen potential_ , Ashoka thought.

"Hi snips," his voice wavered as well. Another memory flooded onto her, that nickname, so childish, it had been his retort to the name "skyguy".

"I failed you," he said, "I couldn't find the real culprit for bombing the temple, I guess, I guess I just put to much trust in the jedi," he finished, looking away in shame.

"You didn't fail me. You never failed me, you trusted me through this entire thing, and taught me to protect the innocent. You turned me into a better person, someone who did good, someone who made a difference in the galaxy for the better. You **could** never fail me," said Ashoka.

"But I have, your memory will be tainted in the minds of all but a few. No one will ever know the truth, no one will ever see you as who you really are," began Anakin.

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters. I don't care what the senators, or the council thinks of me. All I care about is those who I helped in this war, and those who helped me. You are one of those people, you are a hero, and I never could have come this far without you," said Ashoka.

"Then…this is it, this goodbye, forever," he said, his voice becoming quiet.

"Yes…yes, it is," said Ashoka. _I am scared, I am so scared about dying,_ she thought. _But I don't need to admit that to him, he understands. He always understood._

"After this, the jedi, I don't think I will ever be able to put my faith in them again, they are **responsible** for this! This isn't the first time I've thought about leaving the order, going away, to enjoy another life," he said distantly.

"I know," she said. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Goodbye Anakin, wish me luck," she said, lifting her hand, in one last gesture of goodbye. Anakin seemed to be struggling, until finally after swallowing hard her raised his hand.

"Goodbye…goodbye Ashoka, I will never forget you," he said. She let a single tear trickle down her cheek before he slowly walked away, not turning his back, until he was out of sight. Ashoka let out a breath that she had not realized she was keeping, and began to sob, shamelessly letting tears pour down her face, until her last hours were up.

The Jedi Temple

Bariss Offee looked out into the star laden sky, it was so peaceful. From the moment that Tarkin had announced the death penalty Bariss had been feeling something: guilt. It wasn't guilt that she had bombed the temple, it was guilt that her best friend, Ashoka Tano, would die for her actions. Bariss was proud of her actions, and still stood by them, but she felt remorse for framing her friend for her actions. _It is simple then, admit your actions, save your friend, and tell the jedi what they have become. It is decided then…you will confess._ She took one last look at the stars before leaving her apartment, down the halls of the jedi temple and into the lift. It took her to the jedi council. Yoda, surprised, greeted the padawan.

"Summon you, we did not," he said. Bariss looked nervously around the room of jedi, each one looking expectantly at her.

"I did it," she said quickly.

"What," said Mace Windu slowly.

"I organized the attack on the jedi temple, and framed Ashoka for my actions," said Bariss, this time with more confidence, as her voice resumed it's usual air of pride.

"But, why…," exclaimed Obi Wan suspiciously.

"Because I realized something…that the jedi have fallen from their former grace, and become slaves to the republic. An army of the dark side used to shatter peace and tear apart worlds. My attack on the temple was an attack on what the jedi have become. This republic is failing, and it's only a matter of time before this order does as well," she said. The sound of igniting lightsabers behind her startled Bariss. Two saber staff wielding jedi guards had appeared behind her and took away her lightsaber before leading her away from the shocked council.

"Ashoka!" said Obi Wan, the first to snap out of the still shock that had encased the room. Quickly he opened his com and contacted Anakin.

"What is it master?" asked Anakin.

"Bariss Offee just confessed to the bombing of the temple, you need to get Ashoka out of the republic's prison, quickly!" he said. All he heard in response was the sound of running footsteps, Obi Wan quietly added, as a side note, "And may the force be with you."

Republic Prison

Ashoka was awoken by a squad of Shock Troopers who then deactivated her prison walls, and lead her outside of her cell and through the rows of cells. They all stared open eyed at her. All of them here for crimes, bounty hunters, robbers, Separatist sympathizers, even separatist commanders. Each one looked at her as she passed, she saw many things in their faces, fear, curiosity, and even sympathy.

Anakin could see the Republic Prison in the distance, and pressed harder on the speed in his star fighter. _Hold on Ashoka,_ he thought.

Ashoka could now see the execution room door up ahead, down a very long passage way of hallways. She faced it with no fear, no more fear, not anymore. She thought about Lux Bonteri, on Aldeeran, he probably hadn't even heard about the trial yet. She saw his face and let it stay within her memory, bringing her the smallest spark of happiness. The door crept closer, and closer.

Anakin rushed out of his starfighter and into the republic prison, the clone guards ignited their electro staffs and demanded his lightsaber, he gave it up without second thought and he was cleared.

The door opened and Ashoka was pushed in. The Shock Trooper told her to get on her knees, and she obeyed, now a faint smile on her face. _I had a good life. I met good people, I protected innocent people, I helped fight bad people. I don't have many regrets._ She heard the click of the shock troopers blaster pistol being loaded, and could practically feel it's cold metal tip against the back of her head.

Anakin ran down through the hallways down past Ashoka's cell and around the corner. He could see the execution room door close, and the top of a Shock Troopers helmet as he aimed the gun. _No!_

Ashoka heard the sound of the blaster, and experienced a fraction of a moment of pain, before there was light. A bright, soft, light. And she smiled.

One Week Later

Master Yoda gravely addressed the crowd of grieving jedi as the body of Ashoka Tano, draped in white clothe sank underneath a great marble stone, and a bright white light shot up from it's place.

"One with the force may Ashoka Tano be," said Yoda quietly, before turning to the jedi bellow him.

"Failed this padawan, we did. Believed in the Republic we did, rather than trust one of our one. Achievable, victory is not, in war. But loss, and regret, all are the offspring of war, of this war, which has left many dead. The ropes which tied us together, trust was, and let those ropes be cut, we did. Learn from our mistakes, we shall, and forever, may the force be with us, and Ashoka Tano," he finished. Hours of mourning later the crowd began to disperse, except for two jedi. Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Are you leaving?" asked Obi Wan. His tone of voice wasn't disapproving, or angry, nor was it understanding, it was sad.

"I don't know. Master Yoda was right, we let this happen. I trusted the jedi just as much as Ashoka did, and in return they didn't trust her, and I can't help but ask the question if they trust me," he replied. Soon after the two left, leaving the peaceful body of Ashoka Tano behind.

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, please, please, leave a review, I really like to hear feedback, positive or negative-constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
